Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
thumb|Logo-ul Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (abreviat uneori ST:DS9 ori DS9) este un serial de televiziune ştiinţifico-fantastic ce aparţine universului Star Trek. Acţiunea serialului este plasată în secolul 24, din anul 2369 până în anul 2375, şi se petrece pe o staţie spaţială în locul unei nave stelare, pentru a evita difuzarea în acelaşi timp a două seriale ce aveau ca fundal o navă stelară (nava [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]] a fost introdusă în sezonul 3, dar staţia a rămas cadrul principal al serialului). Acest lucru a permis dezvoltarea de arcuri narative şi apariţia mai multor personaje secundare. Serialul se remarcă prin personajele bine construite şi prin intriga originală şi complexă, concentrându-se pe teme mai sumbre, mai puţină explorare a spaţiului şi aspecte ale războiului. DS9 a avut premiera în 1993 şi a numărat şapte sezoane, încheindu-se în 1999. Avându-şi rădăcinile în universul Star Trek creat de Gene Roddenberry, a fost prima serie a francizei Trek creată fără implicarea directă a acestuia, deşi el şi-a dat binecuvântarea pentru concept cu puţin înainte de moartea sa în 1991. Serialul a fost creat de Rick Berman şi Michael Piller, şi a fost produs de Paramount Television. Principalii scenarişti au fost, în afară de Berman şi Piller, directorul Ira Steven Behr, Robert Hewitt Wolfe, Ronald D. Moore, Peter Allan Fields, Bradley Thompson, David Weddle, Hans Beimler şi René Echevarria. Fiind o urmare a serialului Star Trek: Generaţia următoare, DS9 a debutat în timp ce seria mamă rula încă pe micile ecrane, deşi au fost puţine episoade de legătură între cele două programe. Prima apariţie a staţie în Star Trek: Generaţia următoare a avut loc în episodul din sezonul şase „Birthright”. În plus, două personaje din Generaţia următoare, Miles O'Brien şi (începând cu sezonul 4) Worf, au devenit personaje principale în DS9. Premisa thumb|195px|Staţia spaţială Deep Space 9. Conceput în anul 1991, cu puţin înainte de moartea lui Gene Roddenberry, DS9 este construit în jurul fostei staţii spaţiale cardassiene Terok Nor. După ce bajoranii s-au eliberat de lunga şi brutala ocupaţie cardassiană, Federaţia Unită a Planetelor este invitată de către guvernul provizoriu de pe Bajor să administreze în comun staţia spaţială care orbitează în jurul planetei lor. Staţia este redenumită Deep Space Nine. După spusele co-creatorului Berman, acesta se gândise împreună cu Piller să plaseze acţiunea noului serial pe o planetă colonizată, dar cei doi şi-au dat seama că o staţie spaţială ar fi fost mai pe placul telespectatorilor şi ar fi costat mai puţin decât filmarea în diverse locaţii pentru un serial al cărui acţiune se petrecea la suprafaţa unei planete. Totuşi, erau hotărâţi să nu folosească drept cadru o navă stelară, deoarece Star Trek: Generaţia următoare era încă în producţie la momentul respectiv şi, în cuvintele lui Berman, „ar fi fost ridicol să avem două seriale cu două grupuri de personaje care făceau acelaşi lucru.” În episodul pilot, staţia este mutată lângă nou-descoperita Calea Lactee, care deschide accesul către îndepărtatul cuadrant Gamma, încă neexplorat. Staţia devine rapid un centru de explorare, comerţ interstelar, manevre politice şi, în cele din urmă, scena unui conflict deschis. În timp ce serialele anterioare aveau tendinţa să refacă starea de status quo ante la finalul fiecărui episod, permiţând vizionarea aleatoare a acestora, DS9 conţine arcuri narative care se întind pe sezoane întregi. În mod frecvent, episoadele sunt construite pe baza celor anterioare, multe dintre ele având finaluri de tip cliffhanger. Michael Piller, care a apreciat mult contribuţiile lui Behr, considera că acest lucru era una dintre principalele calităţi ale serialului, deoarece evenimentele episoadelor trecute le influenţau pe cele din episoadele următoare, forţând astfel personajele să înveţe că „acţiunile au consecinţe”. Această tendinţă a fost mai vizibilă spre sfârşitul serialului, moment în care scenariile erau intenţional serializate. Spre deosebire de Star Trek: Generaţia următoare, conflictele interpersonale au fost frecvente în DS9. Acest lucru a fost sugerat de scenariştii Generaţiei următoare (dintre care mulţi au lucrat şi la DS9), care considerau că această interdicţie le limita posibilităţile de a crea intrigi interesante. În cuvintele lui Piller, „persoanele cu experienţe diferite — fie ele onorabile şi nobile — intră în mod natural în conflict”. Deep Space Nine şi Babylon 5 Episodul pilot a fost difuzat cu câteva săptămâni înainte de debutul serialului Babylon 5. Creatorul acestuia, J. Michael Straczynski, a indicat că cei de la Paramount cunoşteau conceptul său încă din 1989, când încercase să le vândă ideea, şi le furnizase îndrumarul serialului, scenariul episodului pilot, desene, biografii cuprinzătoare ale personajelor şi rezumate pentru primele 22 de episoade. Paramount a refuzat Babylon 5, dar a anunţat apoi că Deep Space Nine era în curs de dezvoltare la două luni după ce Warner Bros îşi dezvăluise planurile pentru Babylon 5. Straczynski a afirmat că îi bănuia pe cei de la Paramount că i-ar fi folosit materialele pentru a dezvolta primul sezon al serialului DS9. Audienţa serialului Babylon 5 la prima difuzare sindicalizată a fost în medie de 3 - 4% din familiile americane între anii 1995 şi 1997, în timp ce audienţa DS9 era între 4 şi 5% în acelaşi interval. Se poate ca rivalitatea dintre trusturile TV PTEN şi UPN să fi fost unul dintre factorii ce au determinat crearea a două seriale atât de similare, deoarece ambele se luptau pentru controlul aceloraşi posturi independente şi pentru statutul de a 5-a mare companie TV (după ABC, CBS, NBC, FOX). Listă de personaje Personaje principale Personaje frecvente Cadrul serialului — o staţie spaţială în locul unei nave stelare — a facilitat existenţa unei bogate varietăţi de personaje secundare. Nu e un lucru neobişnuit ca aceste personaje să aibă un rol egal sau chiar mai important decât personajele principale în unele episoade. Mai multe personaje cardassiene au roluri esenţiale în DS9, mai ales Gul Dukat, principalul personaj negativ al serialului, interpretat de Marc Alaimo. Fiind un personaj complex, el suferă mai multe transformări înainte de a deveni în cele din urmă profund malefic şi duşmanul absolut al lui Sisko până la finalul serialului. Un articol de pe situl StarTrek.com despre personajele negative din Star Trek îl descria pe Gul Dukat drept „probabil cel mai complex şi mai bine dezvoltat antagonist din istoria Star Trek”. Elim Garak, interpretat de Andrew Robinson, este singurul cardassian care rămâne pe staţie după ce Federaţia şi bajoranii preiau controlul. Damar (Casey Biggs) este iniţial subalternul lui Gul Dukat pe nava cargo Groumall, devenind apoi ajutorul său loial şi crescând în statut pe măsură ce Dukat îşi recâştigă puterea. Damar devine noul lider al Uniunii Cardassiene atunci când Dukat suferă o cădere nervoasă, precipitată de moartea fiicei sale, ucisă de Damar („Sacrifice of Angels”). Pe măsură ce războiul cu Dominionul avansează, Damar devine din ce în ce mai nemulţumit de relaţia Cardassiei cu Dominionul. Momentul decisiv este acela în care Dominionul formează o alianţă cu rasa Breen, iar Cardassia este marginalizată („Strange Bedfellows”). Damar organizează şi conduce o insurgenţă împotriva Dominionului, care contribuie în cele din urmă la înfrângerea acestuia („What You Leave Behind”). Jeffrey Combs (din Re-Animator) a declarat că dăduse o probă pentru rolul William T. Riker în Star Trek: Generaţia următoare, dar atunci când Jonathan Frakes (cel ales să joace personajul respectiv) a regizat mai târziu episodul din DS9 „Meridian”, acesta l-a recomandat pe Combs pentru un rol. Combs şi-a făcut debutul în Star Trek şi DS9 interpretându-l pe extraterestrul Tiron într-un singur episod, înainte de a fi distribuit în rolul personajului ferengi Brunt şi al celui Vorta Weyoun. El a apărut în 31 de episoade ale serialului DS9, interpretând patru personaje diferite — sau chiar cinci dacă luăm în considerare versiunea din universul oglindă a lui Brunt. În „The Dogs of War”, Combs a devenit unul dintre puţinii actori din Star Trek care au jucat două roluri diferite (Brunt şi Weyoun) în acelaşi episod. El a apărut şi în serialul Star Trek: Enterprise, în rolul comandorului andorian Shran. Combs este unul dintre puţinii actori care au jucat în trei dintre cele patru serii Star Trek moderne. În afară de Quark şi de fratele său Rom (Max Grodénchik), alte câteva personaje ferengi au avut roluri secundare în serial: printre care Ishka (Andrea Martin, apoi Cecily Adams), vicleana mamă a celor doi, care este autoarea unei revoluţii sociale pe planeta Ferenginar, fiul lui Rom, Nog (Aron Eisenberg), primul ferengi care s-a înrolat în Flota Stelară, şi Marele Nagus Zek (Wallace Shawn), liderul ferengi. După revoluţia pornită de Ishka, Marele Nagus Zek îl numeşte pe Rom ca succesor al său la conducerea noului Ferenginar. Deşi este bajorană, Leeta (Chase Masterson), o fată Dabo din barul lui Quark şi mai târziu soţia lui Rom, este şi ea deseori prezentă în episoadele legate de ferengi. Imperiul Klingonian joacă un rol mai semnificativ în DS9 decât în alte seriale Star Trek. În afară de Worf, printre frecventele apariţii klingoniene se numără cancelarul Gowron (Robert O'Reilly), liderul imperiului până este provocat la duel şi ucis de Worf pentru incompetenţă. Worf refuză apoi să-i ia locul, cedând în favoarea generalului Martok (J. G. Hertzler) în timpul războiului cu Dominionul. Kor, un personaj klingonian din Star Trek: Seria originală reapare în trei episoade din DS9. Unul dintre acestea, „Blood Oath”, îl reuneşte pe Kor cu alţi doi klingonieni din seria originală: Koloth şi Kang. Morn este un personaj minor, care este un simplu figurant în barul lui Quark, petrecând şapte ani aşezat lângă tejghea. Conform Star Trek Encyclopedia, se glumea pe tema faptului că, în ciuda remarcillor altor peronaje despre cât de vorbăreţ şi jovial era, Morn nu rosteşte niciun cuvânt în faţa camerei. Arcuri narative Bajor [[Fișier:BajoranWormhole1.png|200px|right|thumb|Gaura de vierme bajorană văzută de pe Deep Space Nine.]] În primul episod, comandorul Flotei Stelare Benjamin Sisko soseşte (împreună cu fiul său, Jake) pe staţia spaţială Deep Space Nine, fost domeniu al Cardassienilor în timpul ocupaţiei Bajorului, planeta în jurul căreia orbitează staţia. El primeşte misiunea de a administra staţia împreună cu proaspăt eliberaţii Bajorani, care fac eforturi pentru a-şi reveni după ocupaţia Cardassiană, pentru a ajuta la pregătirea Bajorului în vederea aderării la Federaţie. Sisko şi Jadzia Dax descoperă prima gaură de vierme stabilă şi află că este locuită de fiinţe care nu sunt condiţionate de spaţiu şi timp. Pentru Bajorani, un popor profund religios, fiinţele din gaura de vierme sunt zei (profeţii), iar gaura de vierme în sine este Templul Celest, prezent de mult în profeţiile locale. Sisko este venerat ca emisarul profeţilor, un canal prin care profeţii acţionează. Aceste lucruri constituie premisa pentru un arc narativ de lungă durată. Sisko îşi priveşte iniţial rolul de idol religios cu un clar disconfort şi scepticism, referindu-se la profeţi pur şi simplu ca la „extratereştrii din gaura de vierme” şi străduindu-se să-şi păstreze rolul de comandant al staţiei separat de orice obligaţii religioase pe care bajoranii încearcă să i le impună. Mai târziu, el începe să tolereze acest rol şi, spre finalul serialului, îl acceptă în totalitate. Implicaţiile politice şi religioase ale acestui lucru pentru bajorani şi pentru liderii lor spirituali (mai ales Winn Adami) constituie de asemenea un arc narativ central care durează până la sfârşitul seriei. Gruparea Maquis 110px|right|thumb|Michael Eddington. Încă din prima parte a serialului, echipajul de pe staţie trebuie să confrunte cu un grup de rezistenţă uman numit Maquis. Avându-şi originile în evenimentele din episodul Generaţiei următoare „Journey's End”, în care o comunitate de amerindieni refuză să-şi părăsească planeta colonie atunci când aceasta este cedată Cardassiei pentru a onora condiţiile unui tratat, gruparea Maquis face subiectul uneia dintre temele mai subre abordate de serial: membrii săi sunt cetăţeni ai Federaţiei care îşi îndreaptă armele împotriva Cardassiei, pentru a-şi apăra locuinţele, iar unii dintre aceştia — precum Calvin Hudson, un vechi prieten al lui Sisko, sau Michael Eddington, care defectează în timpul serviciului pe staţie — sunt chiar ofiţeri ai Flotei Stelare. Distanţarea serialului de temele tradiţionale Star Trek poate fi văzută în episoade ca „For the Cause”, unde Eddington îi spune lui Sisko: „Toată lumea ar trebui să-şi dorească să facă parte din Federaţie. Nimeni nu pleacă din paradis. Într-un fel, sunteţi mai răi decât borgii. Cel puţin ei îţi spun în faţă că au de gând să te asimileze. Voi asimilaţi persoane fără ca acestea să-şi dea măcar seama.” Războiul cu Dominionul 250px|left|thumb|Flota Dominionului. Episodul celui de-al doilea sezon, „Rules of Acquisition”, menţionează pentru prima dată Dominionul, un imperiu nemilos din Cuadrantul Gamma, deşi acesta nu este prezentat în detaliu până în ultimul episod din sezonul doi, „The Jem'Hadar”. Acest imperiu este condus de „fondatori”, o specie de fiinţe care-şi schimbă forma, din care face parte şi şeful securităţii de pe staţie, Odo. În trecut, ei au fost persecutaţi de fiinţele cu formă stabilă (pe care îi numesc „solizi”) şi caută să impună ordinea oricui reprezintă o potenţială ameninţare, ceea ce include aproape toţi solizii. Fondatorii au creat sau au modificat genetic două specii pentru a le servi drept slujitori: Vorta, o specie de diplomaţi vicleni şi subversivi, şi Jem’Hadar, temutele lor trupe de şoc. Aceste specii îi venerează pe fondatori ca zei. La începutul celui de-al treilea sezon din DS9 („The Search”), sub ameninţarea unui atac al Dominionului de pe cealaltă parte a găurii de vierme, comandorul Sisko se întoarce de la Comandamentul Flotei Stelare de pe Pământ cu [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], o navă prototip, concepută iniţial pentru a lupta împotriva Borgilor. Aceasta rămâne pe Deep Space Nine până în sezonul şapte, facilitând crearea de intrigi cu desfăşurare în afara staţiei. În al treilea sezon, scenariştii care tocmai terminaseră lucrul la Generaţia următoare au început să scrie scenarii pentru DS9 în mod regulat. Dominionul formează o alianţă incomodă cu cardassienii în episoadele sezonului cinci „In Purgatory's Shadow” şi „By Inferno's Light”, şi declară război celorlalte mari puteri din Cuadrantul Alfa în ultimul episod al sezonului, „Call to Arms”. De-a lungul serialului, loialităţile şi alianţele s-au schimbat repetat: se fac pacturi cu cardassienii, care sunt rupte şi apoi refăcute; izbucneşte un scurt război cu klingonienii, dar conflictul este reconciliat, iar romulanii, anterior neutri, se aliază cu Federaţia. Această ultimă alianţă se naşte din nevoia de a câştiga războiul, dar este produsul unor acte criminale şi duplicitare săvâşite de Sisko şi de cardassianul Garak, ilustrând ambiguitatea morală ce predomină în DS9 în comparaţie cu alte serii Star Trek. Secţiunea 31 Un alt element al naturii întunecate a serialului DS9 este introducerea Secţiunii 31, o organizaţie secretă dedicată păstrării cu orice preţ al modului de viaţă al Federaţiei. Această grupare fantomă, introdusă în episodul „Inquisition”, îşi justifică tacticile ilegale şi unilaterale afirmând că existenţa sa este esenţială pentru supravieţuirea Federaţiei. Secţiunea 31 are un rol important în mai multe episoade ale arcului narativ care prezintă războiul cu Dominionul. Ferengi 150px|right|thumb|Quark şi familia lui. În DS9, ferengi nu mai sunt inamicii Federaţiei, ci o putere economică a cărei neutralitate politică este, în cea mai mare parte, respectată. Un număr de episoade explorează natura lor capitalistă, în timp ce altele se concentrează pe normele lor sociale sexiste. Spre deosebire de felul în care sunt prezentaţi în Star Trek: Generaţia următoare, unde sunt, în general, nimic mai mult decât nişte bufoni sexişti care îndeplinesc rolul de personaj comic, în DS9 ei au parte de o caracterizare mai complexă. Astfel, partenera (Ishka) Marelui Nagus conduce mişcarea de susţinere a drepturilor femeilor pe planeta ferengi, iar Rom, fratele lui Quark, este liderul unei greve împotriva condiţiilor de lucru nedrepte în barul lui Quark. De asemenea, cel mai bun prieten al lui Jake Sisko, Nog, trebuie să facă faţă atitudinii mai liberale a Flotei Stelare faţă de femei, în timp ce Jake învaţă să respecte moştenirea culturală a acestuia, pentru a nu risca să-i piardă prietenia. Nog se hotărăşte mai târziu să se înroleze în Flota Stelară, fiind primul ferengi care a făcut acest lucru. Universul oglindă 200px|left|thumb|Kira Nerys în dublu exemplar. Mai multe episoade din DS9 explorează tema despre Universul oglindă, menţionat pentru prima dată în episodul TOS „Mirror, Mirror”. În episodul din sezonul doi intitulat „Crossover”, membrii echipajului de pe DS9 iau pentru prima dată cunoştinţă de existenţa acestui univers paralel, atunci când Kira şi dr. Bashir întâmpină dificultăţi operaţionale în timp ce traversează gaura de vierme bajorană şi ajung pe staţia din universul oglindă, dominată de o alianţă între klingonieni şi cardassieni. Ei descoperă că nu s-au întors pe DS9, ci pe Terok Nor. Bajorul nu este o putere prietenoasă, iar Federaţia nu există. După spusele intendentei Kira Nerys, „terranii”, aşa cum sunt numiţi în acest univers, sunt nişte barbari nemiloşi care au ocupat Bajorul cu decenii în urmă, la fel cum făcuse Cardassia în universul normal. Klingonienii şi cardassienii s-au aliat în cele din urmă, iar Bajorul a fost eliberat de sub ocupaţia terrană. Terranii au fost apoi transformaţi în sclavi, obligaţi să muncească pe staţia de exploatare minieră Terok Nor. Aceştia s-au eliberat ulterior şi au format o mişcare de rezistenţă, aşa cum se poate vedea în alte câteva episoade din DS9 („Through the Looking Glass”, „Shattered Mirror”, „Resurrection”, „The Emperor's New Cloak”). Producţia DS9 a fost al doilea serial TV Star Trek care a folosit tehnica „computer-generated imagery” (CGI) pentru imaginile din spaţiu, primul fiind Star Trek: Voyager, începând din sezonul 3. Deşi alte seriale de televiziune precum seaQuest, Space: Above and Beyond şi Babylon 5 utilizaseră exclusiv tehnica CGI pentru a evita costurile mari ale filmării pe modele, franciza Star Trek a continuat să folosească în mare parte modele pentru imaginile de exterior, deoarece acestea dau o impresie mai puternică de realism. DS9 a început să colaboreze cu studiourile Foundation Imaging şi Digital Muse în 1997 (sezoanele 6 şi 7) pentru efectele vizuale necesare firului epic ce prezintă ocupaţia staţiei de către Dominion. Totuşi, staţia Deep Space Nine însăşi a rămas ca model fizic pe tot parcursul celor şapte ani ai serialului, cu excepţia ultimei scene. În octombrie 2006, modelul staţiei s-a vândut cu 132 000 de dolari, la o licitaţie a casei Christie's din New York. Genericul de început a fost şi el modificat în perioada lansării serialului Star Trek: Voyager, prin introducerea de imagini CGI cu echipaje de serviciu care desfăşoară lucrări de mentenanţă în exteriorul staţiei, mai multe nave care vin sau pleacă (inclusiv o imagine clară cu nava USS Leeds staţionând la una dintre principalele staţii de andocare), şi câteva fâşii de nebuloase în culori subtile, adăugate pe fundal. Ca atare, solo-ul de trompetă (precedat de un solo de corn francez) care constituia o particularitate a coloanei sonore compuse de Dennis McCarthy pentru a accentua solitudinea şi izolarea avanpostului, a fost dublat de un cor de instrumente de suflat, care sugerează atmosfera tumultoasă generată de prezenţa găurii de vierme. [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]] este prima navă stelară propriu-zisă din franciza Star Trek pentru care s-a folosit un model CGI în mod regulat. Aceasta a fost construită şi animată de VisionArt, companie responsabilă şi pentru efectul de metamorfoză al lui Odo. Episoade Sezonul 1 Sezonul 2 Sezonul 3 Sezonul 4 Sezonul 5 Sezonul 6 Sezonul 7 Legături externe * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106145/ Star Trek: Deep Space Nine] la Internet Movie Database * [http://www.tv.com/show/166/summary.html Star Trek: Deep Space Nine] la TV.com * [http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/DS9/index.html Star Trek: Deep Space Nine] la StarTrek.com * [http://port.ro/star_trek:_deep_space_nine/pls/fi/films.film_page?i_perf_id=16676539&i_topic_id=1 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine] PORT.ro Categorie:Star Trek bg:Стар Трек: Космическа станция 9 ca:Star Trek: Espai profund 9 cs:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine en:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Profunda Spaco Naŭ es:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine fr:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine it:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ja:スタートレック：ディープ・スペース・ナイン nl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pt-br:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ru:Звёздный путь: Дип Спейс 9 sr:Звјездане стазе: Дубоки свемир 9 sv:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine zh:星际迷航：深空九号